Love Through All Circumstances
by LittleLotte-xox
Summary: My first TDAT fanfic. It begins the night of Sam and Laura's first kiss. Includes scenes that I thought should have been in the movie. Told entirely through POV, with extra SamLaura fluffiness! Rated T for the overall theme of the movie, and mild language
1. A Moment In the Fire

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter 1 - A Moment In the Fire - Laura's POV

My skin was burning hot. My throat was sore and my leg winced with pain. I cut it a few days ago, but considering the current situation on the planet, I kept silent about it. I could feel cold sweat beading on my forehead but I was in a restless sleep, unable to wake myself. That is, until someone was caressing my face.

"Hey. Hey are you alright? You look like you have a fever or something." Sam Hall asked ever so sweetly. Just the sight of him, or the sound of his voice made my knees weak and my heart beat fast. But, he doesn't know it.

"I'm fine." I lied, "I just can't sleep." Sam sat down on a chair across from me. Maybe tonight I could tell him how I feel… "My mind.. Keeps going over all those worthless Decathalon facts. It's pretty stupid, huh?" I asked quietly, as not to awake the others.

"No, it's alright. I guess you just haven't had any time to adjust yet." Adjust… Adjust to what? I guess I almost forgot that everything was changing. What was happening to the world outside of the library? Adjust to the fact that New York had become one with the Atlantic Ocean. Adjust to knowing that not everyone was alive and well…

"How am I supposed to adjust, Sam? Everything I've ever cared about, everything I've ever worked for… has all been preparation for a future that no longer exists." Education, family, my house, my possessions didn't seen to matter any more. I was more concerned with staying warm, getting some food, and surviving. I cared too much about the Decathelon anyways. Everyone thought that, even Sam thought that, "I know you always thought I took the completion too seriously. You were right. It was all for nothing." I trailed off.

"No…" He sighed, "No, I just -- I just said that to avoid admitting the truth."

"The truth about what?" What could he be talking about? What truth could he not be telling me? I looked at him quizzically.

"About w-why I joined the team." I still didn't get it. Sam was smart, he joined the team because he was smart. I knew that. But what else could he be hiding? "I joined it because of you." He looked at me seriously, glaring deep into my eyes. Sam looked away, and looked back, I could tell he was wondering what I would say. Truth be told, it was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I smiled sweetly. I knew what I had to do. I sat up, coming closer and closer to his face.

"Hey." I grabbed his coat, and kissed him tenderly. I pulled back for a moment and kissed him again, passionately. He touched my neck, and ran his tongue across my lips. I played with his hair as he bent down and slowly kissed my neck. He brought his head back up to stare at me. I smiled, loving every minute of this. Sam began to lean back to sit down but I stopped him.

"Wait." I brought his face back to mine and kissed him with all the energy and passion left inside of me. My tongue dove into his mouth, as he continued to kiss me. His tongue gently caressed mine as I gasped lightly into his lips. We mutually ended the kiss, smiling up at each other.

"I love you." Sam said gently. My breath caught in my throat. No one had ever said that to me before. I could tell he was wondering if I would respond.

"I love you so much, Sam." He beamed at me, his beautiful face glowing with happiness. I touched his cheek with my hands.

"Come 'ere." I laughed as he pulled me on top of him. "I'll keep you warm." I laughed quietly. His body heat warmed me up. My breathing slowed, as I fell asleep, Sam's arms around me. I fell asleep to his voice whispering in my ear. "I love you, Laura."


	2. Blood Poisoning

The Day After Tomorrow

Blood Poisoning - Sam's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is the second chapter of my FIRST story. I havn't got any reviews yet, or many hits. So, please review! I would love to know what you think**

**By the way, when I type "blahblah" the character is talking when I type 'blahblah' they are thinking. Just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up early the next morning to find a sleeping Laura in my arms. I thought about what had happened last night an smiled. Laura looked absolutely beautiful as she slept. Her long brown curly hair was sitting in a tangles mess in front of her face - but I loved it. I couldn't see her eyes, so I tucked a brown wave behind her ear, and breathed in her sweet scent.

Lilies.

'Like my mom's summer garden.' I thought with a grin upon my face.

Looked looked on the small chair with me, so I Picked her up and layed her on the couch gently. She was so light. I loved being able to touch her, and be around her, just because I can.

I yawned, completely forgetting that it must be in the early morning. I sat myself down on my chair and fell into a deep sleep. Listening to the sound of firewood cracking in the fireplace.

_4 hours later…_

"Sam? Sam!" Someone was shaking me out of my dreamless slepp. My first thought was that it was Laura, waking me up for food or something like that. But I listened closer and found it was Brian. His voice sounded rather urgent.

"Sam, Sam wake up! Wake up! Something's wrong with Laura." At the sound of Laura's name, whatever it was that was keeping me drowsy vanished quicker than I could open my eyes. I jumped up and blinked quickly, trying to wipe the sleep out of my mind.

"Mmm…" I said groggily, "What's the matter with Laura?" I was tired, but I had enough energy to be worried.

"She won't wake up." Everyone in the room looked anxious. Laura didn't deserve to be hurt. It wasn't fair. "She just keeps shaking." Brian kept on talking, but I didn't listen to a word he was saying. My mind couldn't handle the fact that Laura might be in danger. I wanted to be logical but I couldn't. All I knew was that Laura wasn't OK.

Her skin was sickly pale. Cold sweat was beading on her forehead. Her lips were chapped and swollen like on a cold winter day. She was probably just hungry or tired like everyone else, but this wasn't normal.

She was shaking gently, and her eyes were closed in a restless sleep. I couldn't take this. I knelt down beside the couch and gently stroked her cheek.

"I take it they're together." Brian whispered to J.D. This was definetly not the time. I shot him a guick dirty look and focused my attention back on Laura.

"Laura." I touched her forehead and her cheeks. "Laura. Laura, please wake up." Tension was rising in my voice. "Laura! Laura! Please…please wake up…." Tears were welling up in my eyes but I swallowed and blinked them away quickly. "W-what's wrong with her.. ?"

"I don't know." One of the librarians said, with a grim expression upon her face.

"I don't understand." I said as I pressed my fingers to her forehead. It was wet and cold. "She was fine yesterday." I trailed off.

"None of us has had anything decent to eat in days." Someone said, "Maybe it's just dehydration or hunger" They concluded. His voice was rising, as was everyone else's. It was as if they were trying to convince themselves that things were better than they actually were.

"No, it's not that. This couldn't be hunger." The librarian said. "I think it's something much worse…"

"Maybe it's just the flu you guys." I hoped that Brian was right.

"No. No, it's not that either." The female librarian was now holding an open book in her hands. "Let's review her symptoms."

"Well, she's awfully pale…" A girl said.

"She won't wake up…" I mumbled

"How's her pulse?" Someone lifted Laura's wrist, waited a moment, then said with a sad voice, "It's really fast."

"Does she have any cuts, or a wound that could be infected?

"Well, she was complaing about cutting her leg a few days ago, but she said it was nothing.

The librarian gently rolled up Laura's pantleg to reveal a rather large, red and purple gash right down Laura's shin.

'HOW IS THAT NOTHING??!!!' I thought in my head.

I couldn't take this anymore. My life was falling apart right beofer my eyes. Everything was going wrong, and I couldn't do anything about it. Just when things started looking up in my life, everything came crashing down again.

"Oh no…I know what this is. This is blood poisoning!" There were a few gasps from a few people.

This was too much. I stood up and paced around the room, running my hands through my hair.

'This can't be happening…No…This can't be happening.' But it was…

"It says she need immediate medical attention, or a large dose of penicillin. Or-" She stopped in mid-sentence. "Or…"

"Or what?" I turned aroung and said almost angrily. I got very frustrated when no one responded. Everyone looked down nervously. "Ore what?!"

"She um…she…"

"WHAT?!"

"Death."

I couldn't breathe. My bottom lip started to quiver, and I fell to my knees.

"Sam? Sam, are you alright?" Brian asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I…I'm fine." My voice cracked. I feel back and sat down. My eyes were still staring at the same spot on the wall. I was trying so hard not to cry. It would OK if I did, but there was no use crying over something that hasn't happened… yet…

I stood up, and walked over to Laura, gently caressing her face. I sat down on the couch next to Laura and looked at her. I just looked at her. Her face, her hands, her hair, her feet as they sat on my lap.

Her skin was still dead-pale, her hands and face were damp, and her lips kept muttering something. I noticed my name said once or twice in Laura's unspoken speech.

I held her hand, and stroked her fingers with my thumb.

There had to be something I could do.

Pennicilin.

Where would there be penicillin?

Library.

There wouldn't be any pennicilin in the library.

I would have to go outside.

But where?

That's the question….


	3. Into The White Abyss

The Day After Tomorrow

Chapter 3 - Laura's POV

**a/n: Hey, I am still loving the good reviews of the first two seasons, so keep them coming! Ok, for this chapter, I am putting two parts, one for Laura and one Sam. I know that Laura is in kind of a coma of some sort, so I thought it would be cool to write from her POV. Ok, that's it for now, ENJOY!**

_Everything was blurry. My mind was in a cloud of grey haze. I could hear voices surrounding me, but there was no one to be seen. It was as if I was dreaming, but this felt so real._

_I opened my eyes, pinched myself but nothing was happening. I just kept seeing grey clouds. Nothing seemed to be like real. It felt like it was me living it, my thoughts my feelings, but it wasn't like reality._

"_What's going on here?" I said. No one was responding to me. I screamed._

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I screamed over and over again. But it was as if this grey cloud was trapping in my voice. _

_I ran._

_I ran until I came to the end of the cloud._

_Seeing as this was a dream, and obviously not real, I jumped. I've had this dream before. I am always running off of a cloud, and falling into a deep ocean. Except, this was when I always woke up._

_I flinched as I fell through the air, ready to shoot back into real life. To wake up, only to fall back asleep. But, it wasn't working. I just kept falling. The clouds cleared, and I could see a city. New York._

_This was getting a little scary. _

_Why can't I wake up?_

_I was coming closer and closer to the ground, farther and farther from the sky._

_This dream felt so real. The falling sensation was still in my stomach. I didn't stop screaming the entire time._

_Suddenly, as I was about to splat onto the small building that I recognized as the Public Library, the ceiling disappeared. I fell right inside the library and into the small room out group was staying in. I saw everyone there except J.D, Brian, and Sam. Sam…_

_Where could they be? Was this present time or the past? I had so many questions, but no one was answering any._

"_What's taking them so long?" I snapped my head around at the sound of a voice. It sounded familiar._

"_Sam said something about a ship." A ship? The ship that's out on the street? Why would Sam go outside? _

"_It's too bad about Laura though."_

"_I know. Blood poisoning. It's terrible." Blood poisoning? I have blood poisoning?! My leg. Oh God. This had something to do with my leg. I just knew it._

"_Poor girl." A woman got up from the fireplace and walked over to a couch. There was someone laying on it. That was me! My lifeless body was just laying there. Helpless._

"_They had better get back here soon. I can feel it getting colder…"_

_That's right. Sam's father said to stay inside. The temperature is going to drop. Everything's going to freeze. All we have is a small fire to keep warm. Why would they go outside anyway? Don't they know anything?!_

_I felt woozy, wondering how much longer I could go on like this. I'm barely gripping on to life, I knew it…Icecles were starting to form across the walls. I could hear shouting from another part of the library. I recognized it as Sam's voice. It feels like I havn't seen him in a lifetime._

_Suddenly, Brian burst through the doors._

"_Here's Laura's medicine!" He was almost yelling. "Everything's freezing, we have to hurry! Fill up the needle with the pennicilin and put it in her arm!"_

_Who's arm? My arm?! _

_A librarian filled up a needle with the clear liquid inside the small bottle._

_I watched horrified, as someone injected a small needle into my left arm. I was never fond of shots. I flinched at the same time as my body did when they gave me the needle._

_My breathing was shallow, as I dropped to my knees. I felt weak and exhausted. Everything was fading. It was getting darker and darker. Until everything went black._

Chapter 3 - Sam's POV

Laura's life was quickly slipping away from her. The worst part was, I couldn't even tell her it was going to be OK. What must be going on inside her head…

I had come to a conclusion that the only place that would carry pennicilin would be on that ship, frozen into the street outside.

But all I have on is a fairly thin coat and a scarf. No doubt I would freeze to death out there. I guess that's a chance I'm willing to take for Laura.

Without any hesitation, I left the room to find supplies. People wondered where I was going, but I left anyways.

The hallways were freezing. My fingers were getting colder every second. Mittens were the first thing I grabbed from the Lost and Found. I also pulled on a coat, and another pair of mittens.

The snow was very deep, and thin. I would need snowshoes to walk out there. But what would I make them out of?

My eyes darted around the room, searching for anything I could use. This was taking too long. Every minute gone was a minute Laura had less to live.

I spotted two chairs pushed into the corner of the room. The chairs were a brown varnished wood, but the center was made of straw. Small squares of tough straw material tied together.

Perfect snowshoes.

I grabbed the chairs and ran as fast as I could, back down the corridor. First grabbing a pencil and some rope. The rope of course taking a while to find

_Everyone will probably think I'm crazy. _I thought on the way back to the rest of the group. _Just keep working. Laura's health is the most important thing right now. If I don't go to that ship then Laura will…She's be…well…_

Those thoughts couldn't even cross my mind right now.

I arrived back at the room, bursting through the large doors.

I began to assemble my makeshift snowshoes. I broke the chairs, only leaving the straw piece. I jabbed a pencil through the tough binds of the straw keeping the chair together. I had to make the holes larger.

"What are you doing?" A few people asked at once.

I stopped working, looked up and said with an urgency in my voice, "There's gotta be medicine on that ship."

"I thought you said we shouldn't go outside!"

"I know what I said." I paused, "But Laura's life depends on this. I have to go out there."

A few people smiled. I didn't know why until I realized that only the women in the room were smiling. I could hear Brian climbing on top of a pile of books to the height of the snow. I didn't turn my head, until her spoke.

"Where did you get those chairs?"

"Why?" He wasn't thinking about coming along…Was he?

"I'm going with you." J.D stepped forward.

"Me too." I wanted to object, but they seemed pretty set on going. And I froze out there, I guess I would rather be with friends than by myself.

"Um…down the hall. Look in the Lost and Found. There might be some left but I don't know."

Brian didn't respond. He and J.D just left the room in a hurry. I finished making my snowshoes and tied them to my feet.

I yelled down the hallway although my voice was sore and irritated. "Let's go guys!"

"We don't have snowshoes!"

"There's no time! We have to go!"

"But-"

"LET'S GO! Look, I'll take mine off too."

There was a pause, then J.D said, "OK, fine." The two of them started towards the door. I was about to leave, when something came to my mind.

"Wait!" They came to an abrupt halt.

"What? What is it?"

"I have to do something first." I wanted to let everyone know something before we left. _Laura might not even be there when I come back…_

I came back into the room quietly.

"OK. I would like to say something." I paused and waited for silence. "Alright. Brian J.D and I are going out to that ship. I think you all know what ship I'm talking about. If we're not back-" I stopped talking as Laura coughed. She looked to be in so much pain. I hurt me to see her in pain like that. She was so helpless. I began to talk as Laura feel back into her endless sleep. "If we're not back in an hour, don't come looking for us." I waited, looking around at everyone, grimly. "I mean it." If the cold got to us, we didn't need any more lives lost.

The atmosphere in the room was serious and depressing. I couldn't see my face, but I knew it was scaring everyone.

Before I left, I walked over to the couch and leaned down beside Laura.

I wasn't sure if I would ever see her again.

I kissed her forehead, and whispered against her damp face, "I've got to go. I'll be back soon. Stay with me until I get back. I love you." I touched her cheek with the back of my hand, and let my fingers run down her skin.

I backed away slowly, and admired her for a minute. Completely losing myself in her.

"Sam?" Brian snapped me out of my trance. I wanted to stay there forever and be safe within her reach. It wasn't fair that this had happened to Laura, but now there was something I could to about it.

It was time to go. Time to risk my life for someone I loved. This was a life changing experience for everyone, but I have to make sure it doesn't end here for anyone.

I took a deep breath before I left. Inhaling the warmest air I was going to get before we ventured outside.

We opened the doors.

Cold bit into my face, and snow stung whatever part of me that was not numb yet.

"Let's do this." J.D said as we walked into the snow, getting closer and closer to our destination with every step we took. This was it. This was the beginning of the end.

**a/n: You like it? Review plz!**


	4. Wolves In the Eye of the Storm

Love Through All Circumstances

Chapter 4 - Wolves In the Eye of the Storm - Sam's POV

**a/n: Hey! I am still loving the reviews! Thanks so much for reading my pathetic little story! This is a long chapter. It is mostly action. No fluff. Ha. The action scene at the end it not really bad.. But still.. I'm better at writing fluff. Ok, Enjoy!**

"Let's do this" J.D said as we trekked out into the white abyss. Snow stung my face, and my entire body was numb. I had never experienced cold like this before. This was too Alternate Universe for me to even imagine.

We arrived at the cargo ship in record time. Everything was according to plan. So far, so good. The ship sat completely frozen in the street. The wall of water that had crashed through New York City a few days ago had completely frozen into place. The only sound that could be heard was the wind howling all around us, and our jagged breaths.

We burst inside the hard metal doors of the ship. Everything was gray, and icy. The room was filled with out white foggy breaths. The only light was our flashlights. A dim, gray light shone in through the windows.

It was hard to anything in this massive ship. We walked around as fast as we could without getting lost. _This was going to be difficult. _I thought. I almost wanted to leave and run back to the safety of the library. But I had to keep going. _I have to keep going on for Laura_. It sounded a bit like a day time soap opera, but it was the truth! This was so far removed for real life… It was hard to believe that only a short time ago, I was worried about my Calculus test.

"Sam!" I was just moving my feet forward, following J.D. and Brian. I couldn't tell where I was going. Everything was happening in my head.

"Sam! Sam, you're going the wrong way!"

"Oh… sorry."

"It said a while back that there was some kind of infirmiry, or medicine around here somewhere."

"Where there a sort of cross? Or - something like that?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"OK. Keep going. I think the cold front is getting closer to the city."

"OK." There was silence for a few minutes as our shoes slapped against the metal floor. We were totally consumed in our thoughts. Finally, after what seemed like ages, we came to a large door at the end of a corridor. It had a red cross at the front of it, signifying to us that we needed to get inside. I reached for the door handle and pulled it down. It clicked.

It was locked! It wouldn't open!

I tried several more times to open the door, with no success. I slammed my shoulder into it, and grunted. It must be frozen shut…

"OK. There has to be another way in." I said, and sighed seeply. This was just getting too complicated.

There was a window on the side of the room. _There has to be a way into that room! _This could not be the end. We couldn't just give in now that it was getting harder and harder…

Without speaking, I used all of my strength to open the window. It was so incredibly frozen. Icecles covered the entire glass frame. My mittens kept slipping off the window. I had to take them off. It would hurt a lot with bare hands, but, I had to grit my teeth and bare it. I tried to pull the window out as fast as I could. Trying not to pay attention to the fact that my fingers stung and my hands were burning with numbness. I cried out, once the window finally opened. It stuck my head out and looked right and left. If the room with the medicine in it had a window, then I could climb out and open it. _Oh God…_

I pulled myself out through the window in to the freezing exterior. I grasped a railing above me, and set my feet on a lower railing, shimmying slowing over to the other window. I had to kick out the other window in order to get into the small room. Glass flew everywhere as the window shattered, but thankfully none hit my already aching body. I threw myself into the room as quickly as possible, getting a very sick feeling in my stomach.

This room was very small. My lightheadedness was not making my claustrophobia any better. I pulled out my brown mittens out of my coat pocket and slid them over my damp, sore hands. Brian and J.D. were banging on the door for me to let them in. I pulled the door open easily. This one was not frozen completely frozen shut. The door opened with a loud crack, and a tweeking sound, like when ice is freezing rapidly. The two guys rushed into the room, blowing warm air into their hands. They were trying to warm themselves up, but I think we were past the point of warming up.

"We have to find pennicilin." I announced, "Look in all of those cabinets over there." I pointed around the room with my hand. I meant to point with my index finger, but it was impossible to do so with my mittens on.

We scattered about the room, frantically searching for Laura's medicine. All of the labels were in a language the none of us understood. How could this be so difficult?! We were panicked. The only sound to be heard was bottles clinking, and our shallow breaths. My breath was especially shallow, for I was still running off the adrenaline of climbing the side of the cargo ship.

"Hey! You guys, I think I found it!" Brian said. I turned around and looked at Brian with intent eyes.

"How do you know?!" I asked. Brian furrowed his eyebrows at my question.

"Uh…Cause it says pennicilin on the bottom."

"Oh - Um…right…" I hit myself on the head in my mind for that "OK. We have to get this to Laura. Let's get out of here." J.D. and I started towards the door. Brian was trying to convince us to stay.

"Hey! This is the Mess Hall. We should find some food while we're here.

"We don't have any time!" We could all feel it getting colder by the minute. Things were starting to freeze over. Very slowly, but I could notice it.

"Look, none of us are gonna survive much longer without food, including Laura." It made sense. We had run out of M&M's and potato chips from the vending machines not too long ago. I sighed, my breath turning into with mist in front of my face.

"Okay." I jogged over to the Mess Hall to catch up to the others. They were already searching for food by shining their flashlights around the small frozen room.

"Sam! Over here!" I couldn't see J.D, but I could hear his voice

"What?" His light was coming from around the corner. I ran over to him. We were standing inside a small rectangular room. The walls were lined with cans and food.

"Bingo" J.D joked. I laughed in spite of the situation. Finally, things were looking up. Laura, would be OK, and we had food. J.D and I searched for anything we could use, grabbing them into our gloved hands.

Brian was in the other room. I could only hear him opening and closing drawers. One closed loudly, but one he opened the next drawer, there was a loud sound like something was inflating. J.D looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Brian?" _'What is he doing out there?'_ I thought

"I'm okay."

"What happened?" J.D asked.

"Okay, okay. All I did was open up a cupboard." Brian replyed as if I was his mother, accusing him of something. I looked at the inflated raft, and bit my lower lip in deep thought. "We can use it. Put food in it."

Suddenly, there was a loud snarl of some sort.

An animal.

A vicous animal.

Wolves.

Brian, J.D and I glanced over at them, eyes wide, mouths dropped. Brian gasped quietly. The wolves growled angrily. _We have to get out of here!! _I thought loudly in my head. We ran as fast as we could into the other room. I was about to close the door, when suddenly, J.D was on the ground. _I can't let the wolves get him. _

Brian and I pulled him away using all of our strength. The wolves were gnawing on his flesh. Refusing to let go. They bit right into him, making it nearly impossible for us to pull him free. I made sure Brian had a tight grip on J.D, as I started beating the wolves off with my flashlight. With every blow they were getting weaker. I could feel it. After one last smash to the wolf, they let go of J.D for only a moment. I ceized the chance.

"Pull him in!!" The wolf whimpered as I slammed the door in its face. We were safe. For now…

I watched the wolves scatter throughout the kitchen through the small window for only a moment. I could hear Brian asking J.D if he was alright. I paid no attention. I was intoxicated with the magnificent creatures before my eyes.

At least the wolves weren't in the same room with us. They were in the other room, eating all the food that was meant to be ours. But they weren't biting any of us, (or J.D more importantly) anymore.

"Urgh… My leg…" J.D quietly cried out in pain. Brian and I examined his wound. His pantleg was over top of the bite, but his tattered jeans were soaked in blood.

"Here, use this!" I tied my multi-colored scarf around J.D.'s shin. He groaned in pain.

I left Brian and J.D for a second to run over to the window. This one simply opened with a latch. I stuck my head out, and looked at New York sitting in front of me. The white fog surrounding all the buildings was clearing in some parts. _The eye of the storm must be passing over us…_

"You guys, I think we're in the eye of it. We gotta get back right now." J.D looked as though he was going to burst out into tears at any second. I knelt down, and said to the both of them slightly above a whisper, "Look, I'm gonna go outside, and I'm gonna lure the wolves out of the room. When they leave, you lock the door." There was a deafening silence for a few moments. They were absorbing my quick directions.

"Good luck." Brian whispered to me before I left. I nodded my head quickly. Mostly out of cold, but also out of thanks. There was a small landing for me to walk on. The room I had to get to was on the other side, so I climbed up onto the frozen-over railing. I slowly shimmied across, until I reached the small open window. I lunged inside quietly, secretly praying that the wolves that the wolves hadn't gotten inside.

I lowered one foot down to the ground making no sound, but my other foot landed on a shred of glass. It crunched loudly.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath. The wolves would have definetly heard that. I took a quick breath, and sprinted down the corridor. '_Run! C'mon… Run!'_

"Just as I ran past the doorway of the Mess Hall, a wolf lunged out and smashed into the wall. I turned around to look at it in complete horror. '_Run you idiot!!' _My mind reminded me. I continued running as fast I could. I jumped down three steps at a time, and ran into all the corners that I passed. The wolves were running just as fast as me, directly behind me.

"Aah!!" I cried out and grunted loudly in fear. _'Oh God, I'm going to die…'_

Finally, I came to the last corridor. Two wolves were following me. _'Almost there…'_ I jumped outside and slammed the door, just as the wolves jumped up to end my life. The white, frozen window was now caked in blood.

I backed away, still catching my breath. My hands were shaking from cold…And from fear.

Brian and J.D were as floor higher than me, so I climbed up the stairs. I nearly missed a few, I was so nervous. I reached their room, and banged on the door.

"Brian! Brian, open the door!!" He opened the door, I fell into the room, blowing warm breath into my hands. "We have to get of here now. Brian, get the supplies. J.D! Can you walk?" J.D shifted a little of his weight on his wounded leg. He screamed in agony. "No…I can't walk."

"OK…" I had to think. We couldn't leave J.D behind, and we definetly couldn't carry him. There was no time. What to do…What to do…

"The raft!" Brian's light bulb flicked on. "We have to make sure we have everything. We're definetly not coming back. Do you have all of Laura's meds?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed me a small glass bottle filled of clear liquid, and a small needle.

"OK. Let's get out of here." I was leading our small trio to safety. We got out through the door, and onto the ground. From there on, it was just a mad-dash back to the library. The tops of buildings were turning white, and there was a terrible sound of something freezing all around us. It was a Super-freeze. A second ice age… Windows were shattering from the extreme temperature. I didn't stop running for a second. Pulling J.D on the raft was putting extreme pain on my already-sore back, but I ignored it.

"Pull, Brian! Pull!" Now there was just us against the cold. Closer, closer, but not close enough. _'We would be back right now if it wasn't for those damn wolves!' _Tension was rising between the three of us. The entrance to the library was so close. Maybe we would make it in time…

Just as we entered, the outer walls of the library were melting over in ice. I was surprised my heart was still beating.

"Brian! Take the medicine to Laura!" Brian took the medicine and ran. I pulled J.D onto my back, crying out from the weight he put on my body. So heavy… So tired… So cold…

But yet, I ran down the hallways as fast and possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see ice slowly covering the walls, only a few feet behind me.

"We're almost there, man. Aah! Aaah!" The weight of J.D made me feel like collapsing, but the door was right there. _'Finally'_

I ran through the already open doors, "Brian!! Close the door!!!" I yelled, "Don't let the fire go out!" Everyone was desperately throwing books into the fire. It was out only source of warmth. Without the fire, we would have no hope of survival.

In all of the comotion, I forgot about my Laura. She still lay on the couch, completely oblivious to everyone and everything around her. I leaned in close to her, sharing the body heat.

The fire was dwindling away in the cold. "More books! More books!" I yelled at everyone. The fire grew slightly, despite the insanely low temperatures. Panic rose in the room. There was never an absolution of survival…

**a/n: There! A nice long chapter. Sorry about the wait. It took me a while to type. I would like some more reviews please! Thanks. Oh, and for all you hopeless romantics like myself, there will be another makeout scene. Just because my friend demanded one. Haha. Thanks! **

**-LittleLotte**


	5. All You Can Do Is Smile

Love Through All Circumstances

Chapter 5 - Sam's POV - All You Can Do Is Smile

**a/n: Hey! This is chapter 5 of my first story. By the way, you will have to have read chapter 3, to understand a few things. To all you romantics, here is your fluffy, cheesy, corny, makeout scene. To all my friends that are reading this: "Ferme tes bouches!" OK. Enjoy!**

Firewood cracked, and people were slowly breathing in, and out. 10 minutes ago, the librarian had injected a dose of pennicilin into Laura's arm. But yet, Laura was still lying there…Lifeless. For the longest 10 minutes of my life, I have been sitting in the corner of the room with my head tucked between my knees. I let the tears fall. I just couldn't hold them in any longer. Brian had tried to talk to me a few times, but I just needed to be alone. Alone, with my depressing thought of Laura…

I brought my head up to face the harsh reality of life before my eyes. I wiped my red eyes a few time with the back of my hand, and cleared away the frozen bits of tears that clung to the corner of my eyes and lashes. I breathed deeply, and walked over to the couch. I pulled up a chair, and sat down. I was waiting for something…Anything. A breath, a cough, anything. She was gone. But if she wasn't awake by now, she mustn't have much time left…

I pulled Laura close to me, and hugged roughly, but so gently. I was on edge. No one was looking at us, or at me, desperately clinging on to what was left of my beautiful Laura. I held her hand tightly, but she didn't hold mine.

"No…" I whispered only to myself. Sobs choked out of my throat. A few people looked at me, but turned away awkwardly. I paid no attention. My soul felt as though it was being crushed by a wall of sorrow and never-ending depression.

Laura's head hung on my shoulder, her eyes closed, and her body, frail. There was silence. No one spoke. My tears were quietly rolling down my cheeks.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, a quiet moan came from head resting on my shoulder. It was hardly audible, but I noticed it.

"Laura." I pulled her in front of me, staring, as her limp head pulled itself upright. "Laura!" I layed her back down on the couch. She needed energy. My eyes grew, as her eyelids fluttered open. I wiped away my tears quickly with my sleeve.

"…Sam…?" Laura's eyes were a bit foggy, but nonetheless, she was alive, and saying my name. I had never been so happy to hear my name.

"Yeah! Yeah, baby, it's me." I touched her face, and smiled. Her brown eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Miss me?" She whispered and smiled with all of her strength.

"You know I did." We joked. We were grasping onto each other faces and hair. I leaned my face right next to hers.

"I love you too." She whispered only to me. I was puzzled. _'What did she mean?'_

"…I-I didn't say anything…"

"Yes you did. You asked me to stay with you until you got back. Then, you said that you loved me. So, I love you too."

I couldn't believe she remembered that. I said it for her to listen, but I thought that in her coma-like state, she would have no memory of anything that had happened.

"Thank you for saving me, Sam. I know it was you. You talked about a ship, and pennicilin. So, I wanted to thank you for going through all of that just for me."

"It was nothing." I chuckled. I was definetly not nothing.

"Don't be modest! I am a smart girl Samuel Hall! You risked your life to save me and that was definetly not nothing!" We were laughing together. I t felt so good. I hadn't laughed in such a long time. In that short minute of happiness, I rid myself of my sorrows if only for a moment. "Tell me everything later. Right now, I feel like sleeping." She yawned

"You do know that you've been sleeping for the past day, right?"

"Of course I know!" She playfully slapped me on the arm. I missed that as well, "Now, don't you make me resort to calling you Samuel again."

"Alright, alright! Goodnight then. Er - have a nice sleep." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes dreamily, and feel into a deep sleep that I knew she would awake from.

Finally, my heart beat at its regular pace, my mind stirred only of normal thoughts, and my body didn't feel the stress of others burdened upon my soul. I liked this a lot.

"Sam." Brian caught my attention.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still think your dad is coming?" I hadn't even thought about that. I played the events of that day over in my mind. A Wall of Water had crashed through New York, leaving the basement of the library almost completely flooded. Laura and I went down there to call my parents on a pay phone. My father was telling me about the storm. He said that it was going to get much worse. Sadly, we had already discovered that for ourselves.

Dad said that he would come for me. I didn't know if he still would…

The storm was getting worse and worse. The temperature had dropped, and if you stepped outside, the snow was blinding, and you would no doubt freeze from the cold. As much I loved my dad, I didn't want him to risk his life to save me.

"I don't know if he's coming, Brian." Before, if anyone asked me about my dad, I would always snap at them. Now…I just didn't know… Things were a bit too uncertain for my taste.

"Well, I hope he comes soon. I don't know about you, but I'd like to get out of this library."

"Yeah, me too." I looked down.

"I just want a meal."

"Oh, yeah." I leaned back into my chair and smiled, imagining the perfect meal for me to eat right now.

"Turkey."

"With _lots_ of gravy."

"And potatoes!" We were lightening up the current atmosphere of the room a bit

"Mashed potatoes." My mouth almost began to water, even thinking about this imaginary meal. _'Some sleep would be nice' _I thought, as my mind drifted off into dreams.

Chapter 3 - Laura's POV

I woke up late in the night only to find my aching painfully. The scar on my leg was not getting any better. It seemed to have grown, if nothing. But that couldn't be true. _'It must be my imagination'_ I looked around the room slowly. It was very dark. The only light, shone from the orange blazes of fire.

Sam was sleeping. His head was tilted to the side, and his mouth was slightly parted. A soft snore escaped his lips. I wanted to wake him up, but God, he looked so peaceful. He must be so tired. I couldn't even imagine what he'd been through in the past 24 hours. I smiled at that thought.

Everyone else in the room was sleeping as well. There was nothing to do in this small room. I would read, but we'd burned half the books in the library. Sam was sleeping, and Brian was sleeping too.

Sam began to stir. His eyelids began to flicker rapidly open. He stretched and looked around. The first thing he saw was me, and we beamed at each other.

"Hey there." His voice cracked. I laughed quietly.

"Hey." I whispered. He smile. I love the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled. "Tell me about the ship, Sam." He nodded and came over to the couch that I hadn't left for a few days.

"OK. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Just start at the beginning."

"OK." And so, he told me the entire story. It was unbelievable. The ship, the wolves, the freezing temperatures…The most unbelievable part of it, was that he wouldn't have even gone if it wasn't for me and my damned leg.

"I still can't believe that you did that for me."

"Did you think that I would just let you.. Well.. Die?"

"Well.. No.. But, I mean, you knew what was going on outside, but you left anyway."

"Laura, you obviously don't know how much I love you"

"Well…" We were inches from each others faces, "I've got a general idea"

He began to speak, but I silenced him with my lips. It felt so good to kiss Sam again. Our first kiss was slow, awkward and unsure. But with this kiss, we were both certain of what we were doing. And I sensed that Sam missed me. A lot.

I could barely breathe. His lips were completely melded into mine. It was too perfect for words.

Brian started to wake up, and we pulled apart quickly. We laughed at each other, as I fixed my hair, and Sam wiped the kiss.

"What could possibly be funny?" (**a/n: A line from Titanic! Haa)** Brian asked. I knew what he meant. The world was freezing over, and we were laughing.

"Oh, just…nothing. We were just laughing." Brian rolled his eyes and fell back asleep as Sam and I beamed at each other.

I guess that all you can do in situations like this is stay positive that everything will turn out alright. All _You can do is smile_.

**a/n: That was fluffy! Love it. Two more chapters left. I just need to type them now.**

**-LittleLotte**


	6. My Father

Love Through All Circumstances

Chapter 6 - My Father

Sam's POV

**a/n: Not much to say. This is a short chapter. There's going to be this one, then an epilogue, so stay tuned!**

For the first time in days, my body didn't ache. I was still hungry beyond belief, and very thirsty. But I wasn't in pain. Laura was still recovering from blood poisoning, and J.D's wound from the wolves was still a little infected, but it wasn't too serious. My family and I had never been very religious, but I found myself thanking God more and more often that I was still alive. I was completely fine. Nothing had happened to me. It was mind blowing.

Everyone in the room was sleeping. Laura, Brian, J.D and I were kind of huddled into one part of the room. I was just on the verge of drifting off into sleep, but I felt like thinking. Sifting through my complicated thoughts.

My eyelids felt heavy, my mind longed to be put to rest. With that last thought, I sank lower into my chair, leaning my head down on my chest. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**Laura's POV**

_My thoughts were slow and calm. My breathing was steady, and my head was barely beating. I was sleeping. As was everyone else. I wasn't really aware of my surroundings, except that I could hear faint footsteps. Heavy boots, clunking on the carpeted floor. Someone was shining a bright light in my eyes. _

My eyes opened hazily, just as I said, "Who-who is that?" My voice small but sure. Sam responded to me question. A grin slowly spreading across his face.

"My father." Sam's father! _He finally came! I can't believe it! _Sam had always insisted that his father was coming, but I wasn't quite sure. Now I knew. Sam's father had some to save us.

Sam got up to meet his dad in a warm embrace.

"You made it." I couldn't see Sam's face, but I knew he was smiling. His voice gleamed of happiness.

"Of course I did!" His father choked out. Tears brimmed my eyes. What a happy sight. Sam and his father. There was a pause. We were silent, consumed in the moment. A single tear rolled down my cheek. A tear of happiness. Not sadness.

"Dad...can you get us out of here?" Sam snapped his father out of a trance.

"Right! Come on everybody, let's go!" People crept out of their seats slowly. I got up and took small steps towards Sam. The smile never Sam's face the entire time. Once I reached Sam, he pulled me into a gentle hug.

"He cam. He came, Laura!" He sounded to excited. I was so excited for him.

"Yes, he did, Sam."

"Listen." He pulled me in front of him to look into me eyes. He was serious now. I questioned his sudden change in his expression. "When we get rescued, we're going to get you some medical attention. The pennicilin helped, but that's not the end of it."

"Sam. Don't be like this now. We're saved! This is the end! Look at me, Sam." He brought his eyes back up to mine and I continued, "I'm breathing aren't I? I'm fine. I'm fine because of you. You and I both know that. Now, let's just get out of here, huh? Have meal? A shower?" We laughed lightly

"Sam? You coming?" Sam's father asked Sam. He looked at him, then looked at me.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're coming."

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've met." Sam's father said to me. Sam sighed loudly. I laughed quietly.

"Laura Chapman."

"Jack Hall." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled as strongly as I could. My Gosh, I was so tired.

"OK. How about getting out of this library!"

"Yeah, I'll say."

And so, we left. The three of left the library at own pace. We didn't have to worry about the air freezing our heart, or water swamping over us. We were OK. All of us. The rescue had begun. It was now up to the world to rebuild itself.

**a/n: Nice line, eh? That one took me a while. The next chapter is coming soon! Send more reviews please!**

**-LittleLotte**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue - Chapter 7

**a/n: Here it is! The VERY short Epilogue. I hope it satisfies all you TDAT fans! **

15 years after the day our planet changed forever, the world continued to turn. People lived, and certain people were still in love...

"Mom! MOM!! Julia is in my room!"

"Christine! Get out of your sister's room!" Laura Chapman-Hall yelled upstairs. She then left continued her work with the dishes. Laura and Sam Hall lived in New York, with their two girls, Julia and Lucy. Lucy was named after Sam's mother, who passed away a few years ago...

Laura's hands plunged into the, now, ice-cold water. Her wedding ring was removed, and sat on the windowsill. The small diamond sparkled in the sun. Three words, "Because of You" were engraved on the inside of the room."

She could hear her two daughters upstairs, and she could see a small black car pull in through the window. Sam was home. Laura had been avoiding telling kim something for the past few weeks. Today, she would tell him. Today, he would know.

"Hello my lovely wife!" Sam closed the back door, walked into the kitchen and kissed Laura on the cheek. He sat his briefcase on the kitchen table, shrugged off his coat, pulled up a chair, and sat down. "How was your day?" He asked her. She looked down nervously, wearing a faint smile.

"What's wrong? I know you all too well. Something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is."

"OK." Laura pulled her hands out of the sink, dried them off and sat down across from Sam. "I do have something to tell you. It's not a bad thing, but it _is_ important."

"I'm listening." Laura stood up and chewed slightly on her bottom lip, nervously. Without trying to draw it out to long, she said it, "I...um...we...are going to have another baby." She held her breath. Would he be upset? He didn't respond immediately, which worried Laura deeply. His face was glowing, and a smile slowly crept across his face. "OK. I know it's not the best thing, but..."

"Laura!" He stood up to match her, "How could this not be the best thing? We love each other, don't we?" He said quietly, his eyes full of love.

"Of course." She said, smiling.

"Then, what could _possibly_ be better than another child made completely by our love." There was silence. They stood, smiling at each other, Sam's arms wrapped tightly around Laura's waist, and Laura's hands brushing over his neck and cheeks. Sam chuckled slightly, his smile growing, if possible, even wider. His smile hadn't changed a bit since that night in the library. Time had shown itself around both of their eyes and faces, but they remained the same. They cared about each other more than ever.

"I love you." She breathed into his ear.

"I love you more than anything in this world."

"What about the girls?" She joked.

"The girls too. I love you, _and _the girls, more than anything in this world."

"Mmmm, that's good." And they kissed. Slowly, and tenderly. The two of them had been through more things in their life than most people could imagine. Blood poisoning and a second ice age couldn't tear them apart. Their lives were complicated now. They had jobs, children, and a marriage. Extreme elements of life, and nature had shown them, that they really had, a love through all circumstances.

**THE END**

**a/n: Fades to black, sad instrumental music plays, and the credits roll! I have a few things to say: Thank you to everyone who read the story. Thank you to the people that reviewed. And a HUGE thank you to: V rex (my only continuing reviewer), Charlie (who reads my story out of my notebook at school), Allie (who reads my stories and reviews like cRaZy) and thanks to Laura (for being obsessed with TDAT!) So.. Review please, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
